Mugger gang
The mugger gang is a group of three criminals that commit whatever kind of theft is provided by opportunity. They're violent, but somewhere in the vicinity of the opposite of smart. The small duck has two different voice actors between "Let's Get Respectable" and "Jail Bird", neither of which is identified. The other gang members share a voice actor, who is also not known. Character Background The mugger gang are among the many low-level crooks that infest St. Canard. Personality Despite being rotten thieves, the gang has a practical sense of honor in respecting partnerships. Anyone aiding in a heist deserves their share and they trust others to keep to the same standards. Appearance * The apparent leader of the gang is a white-feathered duck small to medium of height. He wears a striped shirt, sleeveless jacket, and hat. * One of the gang members is a tall, white-feathered duck. He wears a sweater, sleeveless jacket, and hat. * One of the gang members is a tall, yellow-feathered duck. He wears a sweater, sleeveless jacket, and hat. Fiction Cartoon The mugger gang is with two other crooks looking at a poster of the friendly-and-improved Darkwing Duck when Negaduck approaches them. He berates them for buying into Darkwing's image campaign and reminds them the police is out of town. The crooks realize they've been wasting time and promptly go commit robberies. The mugger gang first makes off with money from a bank. Darkwing stands in front of their van to force them to stop, but they just drive over him. Their next stop is a jewelry store. Instead of Darkwing, Gosalyn waits for them outside to demand their surrender. The gang laughs it off and returns to their van. As soon as they're inside, Honker and Launchpad attach the hook of a tow truck to the van and drive the crooks off to jail. Negaduck later frees them and the other incarcerated criminals so they can commit robberies for him. They are ordered to use the St. Canard Police Station to gather the loot and do so thinking Negaduck will honestly divide it. The mugger gang is the last to bring in cash and remind Negaduck the others are waiting for their share. Not meaning to be fair, Negaduck proposes a party in the jail cells first. The gang believes him and round up the others. Negaduck follows after to lock them all up. Darkwing, back to his old effective self, arrives a short while later to deal with Negaduck. In the altercation, he locks him up in the jail cell as the gang is in along with three other crooks. The gang's leader calls for them all to beat the traitor up, which they do. The leader of the mugger gang teams up with another crook to rob a convenience store from money and food. Darkwing thoroughly unintentionally thwarts their heist by smashing the doors open on them. Another day, the gang leader operates alone in robbing a jewelry store. Darkwing tries to arrest him, but his new mobile computer, Didi holds him back to prevent him getting hurt. In control of the Ratcatcher, she uses its newly installed gun to shoot several hoops at the crook that bind him. Presumably, the cops hauled him off soon after. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters